lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Sagherian
Gabe Sagherian, initially credited as 'Gabe S, '''is an actor and one of Scott Pincus' most frequent collaborators. He is best known for his roles as Gabe Reynolds in the Jurassic Shark series and John Bacchus in the Bread's Crumbs series. In 2013, Gabe made his acting debut with ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, which he filmed in the second half of the year. In October, he appeared in Scott's first short film, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. Throughout 2014 and 2015, he filmed and starred in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. In 2014, Gabe returned for The Creepy Guy Returns and The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods. In June, he portrayed John Bacchus in the short film Bread's Crumbs. ''Over the next two years, he reprised the role numerous times in ''The Biggest Fish of Them All, The Conundrum Dimension and The Two Man Trio, as well as Bread's Crumbs 2 and Bread's Crumbs 3. Gabe has starred in many other short films, such as Oatlympians, An Aspiration to Excel and the Pizza No Come Film Series. Gabe later starred in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, a continuation of the original trilogy. He filmed the project from July 2016 to February 2017. He reprised the role of John Bacchus for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which he filmed from May to July 2017. Biography 2013 Gabe's first film was Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, ''in which he was cast by LordStarscream100 in one of the lead roles. Gabe filmed the movie from June to November 2013, and also filmed a short film titled ''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods on October 19, 2013. The film starred him and LordStarscream100, and was also a school project. It was released on December 19, 2013, a day after Jurassic Shark II ''finished airing on YouTube. 2014 Later on, Gabe starred in LordStarscream100's White House Student Film Festival Entry, ''The EdTech Enterprise. The short film was released on January 26, and it also featured Mitchell P, Michael R and Cameron N. He also appeared in the short film Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, in which he played Jake from Greek Farms. It was filmed on September 20, 2013, and Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement, in which he played Demeter. Both films were infomercials that acted as school projects, and were released on YouTube on February 17. Following the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Gabe was confirmed to reprise the role of Gabe Reynolds in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the third and final film in the series. He began filming the movie in April 2014. The same month, he filmed The Creepy Guy Returns, which was released on May 9, and later The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was released on June 13. On June 19, Gabe played John Bacchus in Bread's Crumbs, a role which he later reprised on August 15 with The Biggest Fish of Them All. In October 2014, he appeared as Tea-Eee's human host in the Bread's Crumbs interquel Tea-Eee. That same month, Gabe finished filming the first half of Jurassic Shark III's ''outdoor scenes. 2015 In January 2015, Gabe starred alongside Ryan B in ''An Aspiration to Excel, the indirect sequel to The EdTech Enterprise and LordStarscream100's entry to the 2015 White House Student Film Festival. The film was released on January 16, and on March 16, the crew was acknowledged that the film will be receiving an Honorable Mention in the film festival. To congratulate the cast and crew, the film was presented on the morning announcements at LordStarscream100's high school. Gabe and LordStarscream100 were both present for the showing, and were also given a certificate for the achievement as well. In May, Gabe had a major role in Dr. Troubleshoot, playing the police officer Tim Simmons. The following month, he reprised the role of John Bacchus in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, and served as the film's main protagonist. Over the summer, Gabe appeared in several Bread's Crumbs 2 ''interquels, returning as Tea-Eee's human host (with his name revealed to be Dennis Palmer) in ''Jumpa X, and John Bacchus in The Conundrum Dimension, in which he starred alongside Dakota Markle. Gabe also appeared in the second part of Jurassic Shark III in August, and the third part in November. Gabe continued filming his role as Gabe Reynolds in Jurassic Shark III from June 2015 up to October 2015, when he finished his major scenes. In November 2015, Gabe and Scott agreed that they would make a fourth Creepy Guy in the Woods film for their graduation project. 2016 In February 2016, Gabe filmed his final scene for Jurassic Shark III alongside Russell Parkinson and Ryan Bowman. Gabe's first role of 2016, albeit almost unnoticeable, was via archival audio, as one of his screams from the original Bread's Crumbs was used during a battle in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. The fourth part of Jurassic Shark III was released in February 2016, featuring scenes of Gabe that were filmed the previous summer. In June, Gabe returned as John Bacchus in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, this time serving as one of the film's main villains. Bacchus had been driven mad by The Crumbs's power, and in his quest to claim the artifact he formed a rogue group called "The Bacchus Brotherhood". In August, Gabe started filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, returning to the series over two years after completing the third film. From July to September, Gabe appeared throughout the Pizza No Come Film Series, playing various characters throughout. In the first film, Pizza No Come, he played a gang member. In Pizza Might Come, he played police officer Guy Buddy, and in Pizza Origins ''he played Renny. On Christmas Day 2016, the fifth and final part of ''Jurassic Shark III was released, concluding Gabe's role as Gabe Reynolds. 2017 Gabe returned to star in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. He finished filming his scenes for the project in February 2017, and it was ultimately released on March 5, 2017. The film also served as his high school graduation project, and he presented it on April 11. Several days later, Gabe filmed a cameo appearance as Renny for Pizza Will Come, the series' fifth installment that was released after an eight month hiatus. Gabe portrayed John Bacchus for a sixth and final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which was released in August 2017. He filmed his scenes for the project from May to July. On October 13, Gabe signed onto play a major role in Thrill of the Hunt, a short film set to serve as the midterm for one of Scott's film classes, as well as his first college film project. Gabe filmed the project on October 22, starring alongside Zion Figueroa. In the film, Gabe played a psychopathic murderer named Chester. In November, Gabe filmed his role as Johannes, a drug cartel member in The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II. Later that month, he was cast in the short documentary The Downingtown Gates of Hell, which he finished filming on December 3. Gabe starred as the film's narrator, and had supporting roles as a thrillseeker, devil worshipper, and road cultist. In December, Gabe returned as Renny in Pizza Must Come, the seventh Pizza No Come film. Filmography As Actor *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution (2013) - Gabe Reynolds *How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods (2013) - Gabe *The EdTech Enterprise (2014) - Himself *Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) - Jake from Greek Farms *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) - Demeter *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' (2014) - Gabe *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) - Gabe *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - John Bacchus *''The Biggest Fish of Them All'' (2014) - John Bacchus *''Tea-Eee'' (2014) - Tea-Eee's Host/Dennis Palmer *''An Aspiration to Excel'' (2015) - Himself *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015) - Tim Simmons *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - John Bacchus *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015-2016) - Gabe Reynolds *Jumpa X'' (2015) - Dennis Palmer/Tea-Eee's Former Host *''The Conundrum Dimension'' (2015) - John Bacchus *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2016) - Civilian (archival audio) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) - John Bacchus *''Pizza No Come (2016) - Humble Goon *Pizza Might Come (2016) - Guy Buddy *Pizza Origins'' (2016) - Renny *''2016 Election in a Nutshell'' (2016) - Hillary Supporter *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2017) - Gabe *Pizza Will Come'' (2017) - Renny (cameo) *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) - Troubled Student *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - John Bacchus *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Gabe (cameo - uncredited) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - John Bacchus, Dave/Alien arm (vocal cameo) *''Thrill of the Hunt'' (2017) - Chester *''The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II'' (2017) - Johannes *''The Downingtown Gates of Hell'' (2017) - Narrator, Thrillseeker, Devil Worshipper, Road Cultist *''Pizza Must Come'' (2017) - Renny As Director *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The EdTech Enterprise Category:Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt Category:Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement Category:The Creepy Guy Returns Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Tea-Eee Category:An Aspiration to Excel Category:Dr. Troubleshoot Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza No Come Category:Pizza Might Come Category:Pizza Origins Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:Active Actors Category:2016 Election in a Nutshell Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Student Help Desk Commercial Category:The Two Man Trio Category:The Best of West Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Thrill of the Hunt Category:The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II Category:The Downingtown Gates of Hell Category:Pizza Must Come